Forgive me?
by Lawildyrawr16
Summary: How people from the past can change your future or just a mere *puppet*...Please R/R Yuffientine Yuffie POV
1. My life

_Yuffies personal thoughts_

"_Conversations"_

_*noises*_

* * *

It's been two years since the Omega and Chaos incident and everyone's back to their old lives and houses, and me? Well I'm back in Wutai, no, not with my father, I wouldn't do that even if they pay me. I live in a small apartment in a mountain. I decided the farther I am from my father and sociality the better. I'm really glad that everything is over now, though I miss the gang from once in a while, especially _him. _Him? I'm talking about Vinnie of course. When the world was save again by the hmmn 10 time? Whatever…we have grown quite close, no, not that way…I mean that we are best friends, weird huh? Mister emo and missies sunshine best friends? Well what do you know things like that happen. Well like I was saying after the world was saved by mister Vinnie and he got missing and then back by the kiddo err Shelke we spent like 7 months partying in Seventh Heaven and many things happened Spikie and Teff became an item, Finally!!. And me and Vince spend time together and we realized we had many things in common and-

*brrr, brrr* what the hell?! Oh that's just my phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie…" said a husky voice. Yup it's Vinnie but why is he calling me so early??

"Vince, you do realize it's five in the morning right?" I asked with a sleepy voice though I have been up these past few minutes.

"I know but the flight from Wutai to Midgar takes a few hours and Tifa wants us there at ten am" replied Vince with his deep voice.

"Midgar? Why does Tifa wants us there now?" I asked a bit annoyed.

" Yuff, we haven't seen each other like in 1 year, and you know that Tifa gets nostalgic and she wants a little reunion just like old times, it wouldn't kill you right?" asked Vinnie

Sigh "alright I'll go" I said finally giving up, it was no use going against Vincent I have learned that in these past months

"alright we'll be there in 5 minutes" said Vincent.

"Five min-hey!Vince?" oh great he hang up how in the world am I going to get ready in five minutes?! I jumped out of bed and runed for the bathroom, _Omg stupid Vincent! _I brushed my teeth and went to my drawers and picked up some clothes for the staying and grabed my clothes to put on. I quickly got out of my pajamas and putted on my short creamy pants and green shirt along with my boots. _Now where's my headband?_ I looked for it around like crazy and finally found it, I took my hairbrush and brushed my short hair and then looked at myself in the mirror. _Have I changed? Cause I look the same…_I messed a little bit with my hair trying to make it look different but ended up doing nothing.

*knock, knock*

_Vince? "_Wait a min Vince I'm almost done!" I screamed at him from my bedroom and looked for my lipstick, now where is it?

"Yuffie, it's time to go" Vincent replied annoyed.

"Wait Vinnie I just- *CRASH* _oh great, looks like I need to buy a new door again, yup again this has happened before…_Then I felt myself been picked up. Vincent picked me up like if I was a bag just with one hand under his arm.

"I said it's time to go" said Vincent.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon :)


	2. Airship and friendship

Here's the next chapter, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters

Enjoy!

* * *

I got carried to Cids airship Shera and was harshly thrown down in the floor.

"Now that wasn't nice Vincent!" I screamed at him while pointing my index finger at his face.

"I wasn't trying to be nice" he coldly replied and left through one of the sliding doors from the ship leaving with a *thud* _jerk._ I sometimes seriously wonder how we get along with each other.

"Hey brat are you gonna fuc**g just sit there or are you gonna get your junk ready?" asked Cid harshly. _Ugh idiot!!_. I stranded up and left the room. But before I left Cid replied rudely…

"I don't wanna see your whiny face in all the freaking trip bitching how airsick you are, got that?"

I didn't answered I just left quietly. So un-Yuffie like right? But I didn't felt like arguing the old man, we haven't seen each other in one year and he just go treating me like shit.  I walked to a little room I claim as mines every time we travel in the airship, it has a little bed and some other thingys around I don't care about. I putted my bag on the bed and throwed myself in the bed. _Seriously sometimes I wonder…it bothers me that I'm always the one being treat badly while I'm just trying to make everyone smile? Tch whatever…_*sigh* now what will I do? I never follow the rules but I don't feel like being insulted again by the old man. Ugh my stomach is feeling funny, I need some air!!!

* * *

For how long have I been sited here I can't remember maybe we're getting close to Midgar, I sure hope so, I wanna get down of this stupid airship, so were am I? I'm sitting in the roof of the airship, how is it called again? whatever I don't care I just know I'm here-*doors opens*

"Yuffie…" a voice says. _Great Vinnie's here after being such a jerk now he's here._ I don't answer as I keep myself sited over there giving him my back and with no plans of facing him. So he sits beside me.

"We're almost there, just a few minutes." He speaks again but I still keep myself quiet.

"Yuffie, look at me" he commands, I don't obey so he grabs my chin gently and make me face him.

"Yuffie, why are you crying?"He asks_. _ _huh? _I look surprised for a minute. _I'm crying? _Indeed I am, I feel the small tear roll down my pale rosy cheek and he slips it away with his thumb…_when did I started crying?_

"Yuffie…I'm your friend, you know you can trust me and tell me what're you feeling" he says softly while putting his metal hand over my small hand and gives it a light squeeze.

"Don't hide anything from me" he says again. I just nod and put my head in his shoulder. _Now I know why we stand each other, he completely understands me. _I close my eyes and enjoy the moment with my dearest friend.

" VAMP AND YUFFERS WE'RE HERE SO GET YER LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE I GET THEM DOWN MYSELF" commands Cid through the speaker and I pull away suddenly from Vincent.

"STUPID JERK HE SCARED ME!" screamed Yuffie to herself. Vincent smiles lightly under his cloak.

"Come on, let's go down" Vincent ordered Yuffie and she gently obeyed. This is gonna be a looooong day.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review, next one will be uploaded soon :)


	3. The dream and a promise

3rd Chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

After leaving the airship in a secure place we walked down to Seventh Heaven. So who was with Vinnie and me? Well Nanaki, Barret and the old man Cid. Well here we are, I looked at Seventh Heaven nothing much has changed here. We entered the Bar and were kindly received by Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene and Shelke who moved in with them.

"Yuffie!" exclaimed Tifa and hugged me tightly. Yeah we have also grown a strong friendship.

"Hey Teff, time doesn't changes you, still looking like a teenager!" I teased Tifa, well it was true Tifa has always been a pretty girl. Everyone said their hellos and before they all noticed it was all a party like old times, even the Turks appeared! Later after midnight I decided to go to my room which was next to Vinces. I changed in to a light white nightgown with small shorts, yeah you could almost see through it but whatever it's just for sleeping. I laid down in the bed and closed my eyes, before I knew it I was fast asleep.

**I opened my eyes only to find myself on the floor I looked around but it was all dark, I saw crystals shiny crystals. **_**A dream?**_

**I suddenly felt a sharp pain around all my body and saw a figure walking towards me, I instantly felt scared of this person.**

"**I found you" the person said, it was a man and then he grabbed my arm and took me away and everything went black.**

**I opened my eyes again just to find myself trapped; I was in a laboratory like in some time of bed? I am held up by some type of metal with some metal belts holding my body from falling I looked up and saw a women with extremely long hair tied in a ponytail and a white coat and besides her was Shelke with the fighting clothes and her fighting weapon, why is she pointing them at me? Suddenly the door opened and when I looked to see who it was I felt a sharp pain and electricity flow in my body and saw that Shelke was the one that attacked me, my vision started to get blurry but I saw who got inside the lab…**_**V-Vincent?**_

I suddenly jerked awake, sweat rolling down my forehead, panting heavily with tears forming in my eyes , I touched my chest were my heart is and it was pounding really fast. **A dream?** I asked myself as I passed my shaking hands through my hair. I closed my eyes to keep myself still. _Just a dream Yuffie, just a dream…_I kept repeating myself that sentence over and over but I couldn't stop shaking, I looked at the clock it read 2:oo a.m. I got up from the bed and walked out of my room; I walked down the hall and reach my destination, Vincent's Room. Find it weird? He's used to it…whenever I couldn't sleep I would go there, the first time it was weird but we got used to it. I slightly opened the door and walked towards his bed.

"Vince?" I asked poking him slightly. He grunted, I smiled _he's awake._ When I putted a hand in the bed he already knew who it was and tugged on my hand lightly making me fall in the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"I had a nightmare" I answer slightly holding back my tears.

"I see" he simply answers and starts stroking my hair. I smile; he always does that to calm me down.

"I was scared" I finally confess to him, I hear him chuckle softly.

"I'm always gonna be here to protect you and I'm never going to leave your side" he said softly rubbing his hands up and down in my arm. I could see him clearly thanks to the moonlight he was smiling at me while he's crimson red eyes were looked to mines.

"Vinnies always going to be here for the rescue" he added with a low chuckle, I smiled at that statement, he then looked serious.

"I promise" he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled to myself _Vincent's such a teddy bear. _I hugged him and laid my head in his chest…_and warm._

In the morning when I woke up I noticed it was 6:00 am I better go to my room before someone wakes up and sees us like that, after all nobody knows that we treat each other like that, I got out of bed and tiptoed to the door so I wouldn't wake Vince up and finally got out of the room and as I closed the door I looked around and saw Shelke standing a little farther away from me and she was looking really weird, also her eyes were glowing strangely blue.

"The dream is going to happen" she said in a monotone and my eyes widened.

* * *

Like it?Hate it?please review next chapter will be up soon


	4. Syrup

"_The dream is going to happen" she said in a monotone voice and my eyes widened._

"What?" what is she talking about, how does this brat knows about my dream?

"Everything you saw, everything you felt, it will happen" she said again in that weird robotic voice of hers. I went up to her and started shaking her shoulders.

"What do you mean? What're you talking about?!" I demanded in a low voice; but suddenly she changed back.

"Miss Kisaragi, is there something wrong?" she asked removing my hands from her shoulders.

"I-.." _what should I say? That she started acting weird?._

"Why were you in Vincent Valentines room?" she asked.

"N-no I wasn't in his room…I was uh in the bath room, you still must be asleep" I quickly said nervously and ruffled her hair. She didn't say a thing, thank God. She walked down the stairs and I went back to my room and sited on the bed. _What was that all about? Why was Shelke acting so…strange?_

I looked at the clock it read 7:00 a.m. _wow I spaced out there for a while nyuk nyuk._

_*******************************************  
_

"Yuffie breakfast's ready!!" I heard Tifa call, when did she got up? Well whatever, I'm gonna change my pajama. Ok I guess now I'm ready to go!

"Morning!" I call as I bring myself down the stairs.

"Morning Yuffie!" calls out Marlene and hugs me so I hug her back.

"Morning kiddo! So what's for breakfast Teff?" I ask her.

"Waffles…join us in the table" she replies, the whole gang was over there except Vinnie.

"Where's Vincent? I ask them, they all look confused for a minute…_riiight the don't know that me and Vinnie have a nice friendship since they were stuck in their own business and getting drunk, maybe only Spike knows and not even that much…_

"He went out to buy syrup for his waffles, we have cinnamon flavor and he said he hates it" Cloud answers me. _Hates it? But Vincent loves it, I'm the one that hat-ohhhhhh…hehe I'll have to thank him later._

"Oh, ok" I simply answer and sit down just then Vinnie arrives with the syrup, he slightly smiles at me but no one sees, he sits down and started eating and gave me from the strawberry syrup he bought, I smile warmly at him, seriously Vincent is the best friend anyone can ask for.

* * *

yup here's Chapter 4, very short I know but next one will be longer :) please review :)


	5. Genesis

Here's chapter 5, Enjoy!

* * *

"Chocobo riding?" I asked confused. _You mean Tifa called us all here to go Chocobo riding?!!!_

"Yes, it was also Clouds idea and I thought it was a good option, we could spend some time together" replied a smiling Tifa. _What's the use? I don't want to stay in Seventh Heaven bored to death. _I nodded in agreement and we all left.

"Come on Marlene I'm gonna teach you how to ride a Chocobo" said an exited Barret taking Marlene by the hand.

"Chocobo riding?" asked a confused Shelke.

"You have never ridden a chocobo?" I stare at her like if she had two heads.

"Come with me, I'll teach you" I grab her by the hand and take her along with me and Vince. Everyone else are around looking for a chocobo and Cloud and Tifa are just sitting under a tree enjoying a little picnic. _That looks more like a date. _So we arrive at the chocobo stable and look for two chocobos since Vince doesn't wants to ride.

"Ok Shelke come on" I order and bring her closer to the big bird. _It's funny, sometimes I hate this girl with all my soul and sometimes I just wanna help her out I guess for me she's just like a little girl._

"Alright get on" she does as I tell her but the chocobo goes out of control making her fall but Vince caught her.

"Yuffie what were you thinking?!!" Vince asks me rather madly. I wince a little bit.

"You perfectly know that before you mount a chocobo you have to show him trust and caring not just get in it like if it was anything!" he keeps scolding me.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not missis perfect! For your information Mister Valentine I learned it the hard way, wanna teach her? Then do it yourself!" I scream at him and turn my back on him.

"Are you that careless?! She could have hurt herself!" Vincent kept going.

"Well what about me? I got hurt! Why can't she get hurt?!!!" I screamed back.

"Because she's not you! Just because some things happen to you they don't have to happen to everybody else, how can you be so selfish?!" _ohhh I made him really mad now._ He took the chocobo and left but Shelke just stood there looking at me.

"Yuffie I'm-"

"Just get out of here…" I answer rather coldly and walk away with the chocobo.

I walked almost all the field, I thought over and over the words Vincent told me. _Am I really that selfish?_ I walked over to a small stream of water and looked at my refection and then I started crying. _ I don't want to lose Vinnie…he's the best thing that has ever happened to me, but that stupid Shelke with her stupid "Vincent Valentine" voice has to come and ruin it!...I was the one that tried to teach her, so I guess it's my fault. _I noticed small little rocks at my side and I start throwing them in the small pond. I look up at the sky. _It's almost sunset…why doesn't it surprises me that nobody came looking for me?_ I stand up and make my way to the stable to take the chocobo but I spot somebody already there. I ignore him and put the chocobo inside.

"Hello my friend…" he says. _Friend?_

"Hi, can I help you? I ask rather nervously.

"No I do not want nothing, I was just here looking at the beautiful sky…alone." He answered.

"You seem to be alone yourself, were are your friends?" He asked. _My friends? We're are they? Where's Vincent?_

"I don't have friends…" I sadly replied.

"Don't you?" He asked with a smile playing in his lips.

"I-I don't know…I'm not really sure" I answer I'm about to start crying I know I feel my voice breaking.

"Then…I will be your friend, may I ask your name?" he asks while he puts his hand in my shoulder.

"Y-Yuffie…Kisaragi" I answer whipping a small tear away with the back of my hand. He smiles.

"You can call me Genesis.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, next one will be up soon, please review, pretty please?


	6. Real friends

This is the 6th chapter! enjoy FFVII belongs to Square Enix

* * *

"Genesis…" I repeated. He just kept smiling and I suddenly he putted his other hand on my head and started stroking my hair _just like Vincent. _I started feeling lightheaded after all it made me sleepy. That's why Vincent would do it whenever I had a nightmare or needed to calm down. _Vincent…_I knew Genesis was the one there but I felt it was Vincent; Instead of seeing Genesis there I saw Vincent, Instead of seeing Genesis smiling face I saw Vincent's and I closed my eyes. I just stood there my mind filled with thoughts of Vincent but I suddenly fell back to reality when Genesis took his hand away.

"Come, I'll walk you home." Genesis said. _Home…I wonder if the others already left. What if they are waiting for me?_ I looked confused for a moment but Genesis just kept smiling.

"That's very nice of you, but maybe the others are waiting…" I replied. Genesis smirked.

"Others?" he asked. When I was about to answer my phone started vibrating.

"Excuse me" I told him and picked up the phone.

"**Yuffie!!!Where the hell you've been?!! We were all drop dead worried about you! We called like ten times and you never answered!! What were you thinking?!!!" ** I heard Tifa screamed at the other side of the line, I winced a bit.

"I'm sorry Teff, maybe my phone didn't have signal, and I was just walking around with the Chocobo. I am so sorry it wasn't my intention to make all of you worried." I answered back at her.

"**How can you be so calm?!!! Do you know how worried I was?!!! Now get your little butt back here if you don't want me to bring it back myself by kicks and punches!!"** And she hung up. I smiled a little bit, at least somebody was worried. I faced Genesis again.

"Well looks like I have to go, I'm also in trouble" I gave him a slight grin.

"I thought you didn't have friends" he answered still with that smile of his.

"I actually don't know how to classify them, friends, family, gang or just job partners. I don't have a very close friend. Jeje bye Genesis I hope we could meet sometime again" I waved and started walking away. _So I lied, Vincent is my closest friend or was? I just don't want anyone to know._

"Farwell Yuffie" He simply replied. Genesis kept smiling.** We will meet again my dear Yuffie. Little liar, I know how much you love ****Vincent Valentine****.**

*****************************************************  
**

"Yuffie!!" cried Tifa and squeezed me to death with small tears forming in her eyes. _I knew the screams would pass._ I hugged her back.

"I'm here, I'm okay Tifa…I'm okay" she just nodded and kept hugging me. I couldn't help to smile she gets worried so easily. I looked over her shoulder and saw Vincent looking off to the distance. _It's my fault after all, I made him mad._

"Let's go home…" I heard Cloud say. Everyone agreed and before we knew it we were all in the bar.

"Yuffie I don't want you to do that ever again you got that? Before doing something like that just tell us okay we were worried" I heard Tifa say while she was doing the dishes.

"Teff's right kid, even if you don't believe me, I was worried myself" I heard Barret said.

"Of course we were, who was gonna act all bitchy and steal our f***ng material?!!" Cid also said.

"That's right Yuffie" Nanaki said while putting a paw in my leg.

"They're all right Yuffs we're all friends' right?" Cloud said. I smiled. I kinda felt guilty, after I said that they weren't my friends and doubted them. They are my friends farther more, they are my family.

"Thanks everyone, I won't do it again, I don't see what's the big deal out of this I'm alive and kicking nothing even happened to me but I see you're all worried, so I won't do it again…I promise." I smiled at all of them and they smiled back.

"Now I'm gonna go take this smell of chocobo out of me kay?" I grinned and run to the stairs almost bumping into Vincent. He looked startled for a moment; I lowered my head and mumbled an apology and walked pass him and went into the bathroom. Vincent was just there looking to the distance.

"Vincent Valentine?" asked a confused Shelke. Vincent came back to reality, he looked at the little girl and nodded, and then he left to the bar.

After I took a bath and washed my hair I got to my room and dried my hair with the blower. I looked at the clock. _ It's already 8:00 p.m. I'm tired I guess I'll just go to sleep. I don't want to see Shelke or Vincent._ I putted my pajama and sited for a while in the edge of the bed and looked out the window staring at the moon. _Vincent, you didn't seemed worried at all, maybe you weren't._

_*_Door opens*

I jumped slightly when I heard the door open.


	7. Apology and actions

Last time on story....

_*_Door opens*

I jumped slightly when I heard the door open.

* * *

"Tifa I'm alright, I'm just tired and decided to go to bed early" I didn't even bother to look back. After all none one enters my room like that except her or Vincent and he didn't want to know about me so it was Teff alright. I didn't hear the door open and close again so I decided to turn around but when I was about to I felt to big large arms wrap around my body.

"Vincent…" I slowly say instantly recognizing the arms, after all my body has been trapped there countless times._ What am I thinking? Why is he here?_

"I-I'm sorry" I hear him hesitantly say. I remain silent and wait for him to speak again. I'm still here sitting on my bed with my back against him as he hugs me tightly.

"I know you hate it when I treat you that way, and more in front of others. It was very wrong of me so that's why I'm asking you to forgive me" he says in his deep voice. I can't help but to smile _since when did Vincent became such a sweet caring person. I remember when he use to scold me away and say that I was an annoying brat but now he's here hugging me so sweetly asking for forgiveness._ I break our embrace as I turn around to face him and look into those deep blood red colored eyes and he stares back at me. I slowly put my arms around his neck and press my body against his, he hugs me back.

"I can't say no, you know I'll always forgive you Vince" I whisper in his ear. I hear him chuckle.

"That is true my dear Yuffie" he says with a humorous voice.

"Hey!!I can say no once in a while!" I start poking him and push him and we both fall back into the bed and start struggling and fighting until he ends up on top of me. I keep giggling like an idiot while he remains silent looking at my face and he suddenly puts his index finger on my lips so I stop giggling that took me a back so I stare back at him. _Vince is…so close. _I feel my checks starting to get warm._ What's up with him? He- why is he looking at me that way? Is it me or is he getting closer?_ His lips are very close to mines, his eyes close and he removes his finger from my lips and I feel as his upper lip slightly touches mines. _Vincent?!!!_

"**Vincent! Come help me over here!" **I hear Clouds voice call from downstairs. Vincent suddenly pulls away and we both sit up in the bed. _What should I say?!!!_ He pats my head, smiles and leaves.

_**What just happened?**_

_

* * *

_

Yes I know this one is very short but next one will be up soon! :D plz r&r


End file.
